Birthday gifts
by CopycatCyclone
Summary: England always gives America his birthday gift the leaves. But this year, America has a gift for him. Fail summary. Written for Independance day. Oneshot. UsUK.


"Curse this god forsaken day." England muttered as he walked down the all familiar street in Washington. Every year he came, he didn't know why he bothered, he hated this day. He could already feel the tears brewing in his eyes and he pasted the houses that where decorated with that bloody flag. _Stars and bloody stripes._

The worst was the house he was heading to. The house that belonged to that certain American git. The house that was decorated with 'Happy birthday' banners and American flags hanging from every window. England stopped outside that house and stared up at it, he could already hear the happy music and that bloody gits laughing. How was he so happy on this day?

England shook his head, streightened himself up, wiped his eyes which where about to let tears spill. He opened the gate, which was also covered with flags, and made his way to the door. The music and laughing was louder and England didn't believe he could do this, although he knew he would do it, and after a few moments of staring at the door England knocked softly, hoping he wouldn't be heard, But like every year he was.

America opened the door with a huge smile and yelled "Happy Independ-" But he was cut off as he stared down at the shorter Brit in front of him.

"E-England ? H-haha! Glad you came..."

The American nation said with a softer, more worried, smile. He already noticed the others red eyes and knew that like every year, England would say happy birthday then leave in tears. The English nation nodded and avoided eye contact with American. Knowing that one glance into those_ beautiful _sky blue eyes and he just fall to his knees and cry, like he did on that day many years before.

"H-h-happy B-birthday, A-America..."

England managed to mumble out, whilst holding a small gift bag out to America. Who stared at the gift before taking it.

"H-haha... Thanks. This isn't another trick is it?"

America chuckled whilst glancing into the bag. England frowned but still refused to look at the younger man.

"N-no! Stupid g-g-git..."

England could feel his tears beginning to run down his cheeks and he knew that he should leave now. America glanced at him and smiled sadly, seeing those hurt grass green eyes, he almost wanted to cry himself.

"I-I should go... H-have a n-nice day!"

The English nation managed to yell before dashing off down the street, tears pouring down his cheeks now. America sighed as he watched the other run, the only thing he hated about that day was to see his former father figure cry.

* * *

It wasn't long after that England had found himself in the nearest pub, with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his head pressed against the table. He sobbed quietly to himself as he remembered long forgotten memories of him and the American. He really did hate this day. The last memory to flood his mind was the one he hated most. It was one of that damned blue coat and his blood stained and mud soked red coat, and him on his knees, muttering _'Why, why, why...' _But this year his memories where interupted as someone sat beside him.

"Um.. I'll just take some coke!"

England could regconize that voice a mile off.

"Alfred..."

He muttered and glanced up at the American, who smiled down at him, alittle shocked that the Englishman used his human name.

"Hey."

The American nation replied as England sat up and wiped his eyes. '_Why the bloody hell is he here?_' England frowned at America who he grinned back at him whilst taking the glass of coke from the bartender.

"Well ? What do you want? Why aren't you enjoying your blasted birthday?"

England glared at the other who chuckled.

"Arthur, you're so stupid! I came to be a hero and save you from the saddness..."

England flushed a bright shade of pink. Did America actually care that he was sad? Was he hearing this right? Maybe he passed out from the alcohol and this was all a dream. America took Englands hand and smiled as he glanced into the others eyes, and England realized it wasn't a dream.

"I've got a present for you!"

America grinned as he gestured his head to a bag next to his chair. England blinked, America never got him anything. England picked up the bag and reached inside, he touched the gift which felt awfully familiar in his hand.

"A-Alfred..."

He pulled out an old battered toy solider that the Englishman had given to the American when he was young. He stared down at the figure in his hand, tears slipping from his eyes and dripping onto the gift.

"Y-you kept these ?"

The American rubbed the others back and nodded.

"Yeah... They where the best gift I had ever got. All the ones you get me these days are just, you know, not as special."

England would have frowned and hit the American for that, but instead he jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the American. The American nation stood still for a moment then wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"Thank you!"

England managed to say through his sobs. America chuckled and whiped the others tears away before pressing his lips against the others softly. England froze before melting into the kiss. They broke aprt a few moments later and stared into each others eyes. England blushed and frowned.

"Happy Independance day, git."

America grinned.

"Best one ever!"

* * *

A/N: I finally did one! I really wanted to do a Us/UK Independance fanfiction last year, but I only just got into Hetalia by the 6th of July so I was too late. So I've done one this year. I haven't written anything in a long time so i'm sorry for how bad it is. Other than that, Happy American Idependance day.


End file.
